Adventures in Parenting
by chefgurl22
Summary: Catherine suddenly and unexpectedly gives birth to a baby girl who throws her and Vincent's life into chaos. Follow VinCat on their journey into parenthood.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Catherine Chandler was pursuing her target on foot, through a dirty alley. The man jumped the 10 foot fence in a single jump. Catherine gave chase, haphazardly climbing the fence and dropping over the other side. She stumbled but quickly collected herself and continued to chase the superhuman in front of her. The man turned on her and threw her against the fence with one arm. The back of her head made contact with a fence post and her vision swam in front of her. Just then she heard a roar. Vincent had beasted out. He'd been more volatile lately; he'd also been more protective of her than he ever had been. She was worried that his control was slipping. Nobody could figure out why. JT had tried very hard but came up empty on possible explanations. She saw Vincent fly over her and pin the man down. Two DHS agents rounded the corner and collected the crazed man still trying to fight. Vincent hurried over to Catherine and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Vincent hurriedly checked her over with his beast senses. He looked a little worried for a minute, then his face relaxed. Cats vision came back to her and she quickly collected herself. She gave Vincent a quick kiss. "I need to get back to the precinct. Tess is working on our case by herself. And you", she eyeballed him pointedly. "Have to be back to the ER, Dr. Keller." Vincent nodded and flashed away.

Cat returned to the precinct looking and feeling, a bit disheveled. Tess's eyes went wide when she saw her. "Cat what happened?" Cat rolled her eyes. "Just an extra curricular case" cat mouthed the words extra curricular. Tess nodded her head in understanding, while cat threw her hair up in a bun. "Have you found anything else on our killer?" Tess lit up. "We found DNA. The killer wiped his sweat on a blouse in the closet." Cat rolled her eyes. "Do we have a hit yet?" Tess shook her head. "Still waiting for it to come back." Cat felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and jumped. "Ow!" She rubbed a hand over her abdomen. Tess looked concerned. "You okay partner?" Cat nodded her head. "Probably just a period cramp" she explained. Tess didn't look convinced but let it go. Cat continued to have what she thought were period cramps all day. When she got home she took a bath before crawling in bed. Vincent had picked up an extra shift at the hospital so he wouldn't be back until morning. She passed out and awoke hours later to the worst pain she'd felt in a long while.

Around 3 AM, cat woke up with a cry of pain. This was not period cramps. She cried out again and doubled over in pain. She managed to feel around for her cell phone and dialed Tess. Tess started awake, sleepily smiling when she felt JT's warm arms around her. She was shattered from her sleepy daze when the phone shrieked again. JT handed her the phone. She absently answered it and found herself on the receiving end of a shriek of pain that even JT heard. JT started. "What the hell is that?" JT looked at Tess, concern growing in his eyes. "It's Cat I think. Cat what's going on? Where are you? Where's Vincent?" Tess was starting to freak out. Cat could only get a few words out through the cries and screams of pain. "Pain. Home. Hospital" the last word sounded panicky at best. Tess quickly dialed 911 and dressed. JT was already dressed and dialing Vincent. Vincent wasn't answering. Tess and JT jumped in the car as they heard the paramedics arrive. The phone muffled, then cut off. They quickly headed towards the hospital. JT cursing traffic every few minutes. They got there just as cat was rolling in. JT and Tess were directed to the waiting room while cat was rolled back. "Where the hell is Vincent?" JT exclaimed. "JT calm down. I'm sure they'll run into each other back there. Vincent does work here." Tess's assurances did little to calm JT's anxiety. He paced for another 20 minutes before a nurse darted out to meet them. "You two are here for Catherine Chandler, right?" Tess and JT nervously nodded. "We're taking her up to L&D right now. You guys can wait up there." Tess and JT were dumbfounded. "Wait a minute; L&D as in Labor and Delivery?" The nurse nodded. "She's ready to deliver any minute" Tess reeled in shock. "Deliver what? A pizza? That girl is not pregnant! No belly. No baby. There is no possible way she was or is pregnant!" The nurse looked at Tess and JT concerned. "Tell that to baby trying to claw its way out of her" Tess and JT went bug-eyed. "What did you say?!" The nurse was taken aback. "I just meant the baby was in an awful hurry to be born" Tess and JT sighed in relief as the nurse hurried away, then turned to each other with panic in their eyes. "Did you know?" JT asked frantically. "Yes JT, cat told me she was pregnant nine months ago and we've conspired to keep her monster baby a secret" Tess sarcastically whispered. "I'm sorry okay, it's just.. She never looked pregnant!" JT shot back. The frantic whispering followed them all the way up to the maternity ward where they waited in tense silence.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the emergency room, Vincent slipped out of the dark room he was resting in, and back into the fray, hoping not to be noticed. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long but he was on his third straight shift and he was exhausted. Dolly, the resident mama nurse, told him to shut his eyes for 15 minutes. That 15 minutes turned into two hours. He was hoping dolly had covered for him the way she said she would. Though he felt truly terrible that she had to. She was bustling towards him now, all smiles. "Congratulations sweetheart! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" She didn't have time to stop as she bustled toward a man with blood streaming down his face from an ugly gash across his forehead. As he headed to the nurses station to pick a new patient file, he ran into another on call Doctor picking up his own file. "Hey Vince! Congratulations! It's so crazy huh?" He flipped through the last page in his file and took off down the hall. Vincent was thoroughly confused. Why the hell was everybody congratulating him? Vince reached the nurses station and Yolanda stared up at him. "What are you still doing here? Catherine's upstairs sugar. She probably waiting for you too!" Vincent felt like he was going lose it. "Why is Catherine upstairs? What's going on? Why is everybody congratulating me?" Yolanda looked surprised. "You don't know?" Vincent just stared at her, willing the beast inside to settle. Yolanda pulled a file from the desk. It had Catherine's name on it. Vincent willed himself not to panic as he opened up the chart. His eyes got wider as he scanned the pages in quick succession. The words filtered through his head, each one scarier than the last; severe abdominal pain, vaginal bleeding, ultrasound, transfer to L&D. Vincent was wild eyed by the time he finished reading. "You're a daddy, Vincent. I wouldn't be surprised if the little one is already here." Before he could say anything, his boss clapped him on the back. "Congratulations Vincent. You'll still get paid for your hours, but go see your wife for heaven sakes." Vincent nodded and started walking, willing the beast that was ready to explode to stay hidden. He decide to take the stairs, not trusting himself in a small enclosed space. As he walked he felt his hip vibrate. One glance at his phone screen, and he saw a myriad of missed calls and texts, from Tess and JT. Vincent knew he was about to lose it, so instead of heading to the maternity ward, he headed straight down to the lobby and out of the building, ignoring every congratulations he heard.

Cat was shell shocked. She just had a baby. Vincent's baby. Vincent's baby who could potentially be a beast. Everything blurred once the ambulance had picked her up. She vaguely remembered seeing Tess and JT. She thought she'd see Vincent at some point but she didn't. She remembered nurses and doctors everywhere. Heard a nurse mention pregnancy. Heard her own self screaming in agony. She remembered being quickly moved to L&D and nurses telling her to push. She remembered a doctor in scrubs telling her he could see the head and to keep pushing. She remembered an angry cry and a tiny red baby, before it was whisked away. All she could think about was all the things she'd done that she wasn't supposed to do while pregnant.. There had been a decent number of girls nights with empty wine bottles laying on the coffee table in the morning, Multiple sushi runs; not to mention a few beast fights. She wondered if the baby was even alive. She heard the door open and hoped to see Vincent. Instead, she looked into the freaked out eyes of Tess and JT.

Cat sighed, partially out of disappointment, and partially out of relief. Both of them started talking once and Catherine's head swam. "One at a time guys" she sighed tiredly. The questions shot out one after the other. "Did you know? Does Vincent know? Is it a beast? Is it a boy or a girl? You never even gained a pound!" The last comment was an exclamation from Tess. Cat yawned as she gave answers to the questions fired at her. "No, I had no clue. I haven't seen or heard from Vincent so I'm not sure if he knows. I don't know if it's a beast but nobody in the delivery room screamed in horror so I assume it looks normal. I didn't catch the gender. They whisked it away so fast I didn't have time to even think." Just as she finished answering questions, a nurse wheeled in a clear plastic bassinet. She could hear and see the baby inside fussing and wiggling. Tess and JT ogled from across the room. The nurse hastily pulled the bassinet up, alongside the bed and picked up the tiny bundle of blankets. She turned to cat and smiled. "She's absolutely beautiful, mama. She's a real fighter too! Squirmed and screamed through all the tests. She's got a pair of lungs on her. The doctor will be in, in a few minutes with the test results" the nurse turned to Catherine and gently placed the fussy baby in her arms. When cat was situated, the nurse cheerfully bustled out of the room. "Well at least we know she's a girl." JT piped up. All three adults couldn't hold in their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: A Name

Catherine intently stared at the newborn in her arms. The baby stared up at her, transfixed. She looked like Vincent. She had wispy dark hair poking out from underneath her tiny cap. She had big round eyes and a chubby face. It was a little red and wrinkly but still well defined, as defined as a newborn's face can be anyway. She had Vincent's nose and her mouth. Her eyes were so wide and inquisitive; she stared at everything, taking it all in. Suddenly, she let out an angry cry. All three adults jumped at the sound. Catherine looked like a deer in the headlights. "What do I do?!" She yelped. She tried gently shuffling the baby back and forth but she just screamed louder. Catherine thought she was gonna scream when JT stood up and paced towards her. Tess and Cat watched in amazement as he gently rocked her back and forth until her cries quieted into muted fussing. JT stared down at the baby as he spoke. "I think she may be hungry." cat looked even more unsure than she was before. "What do I feed her?" Her question was answered by a cheery nurse, who bustled in with a small bottle. "You'll feed her with a bottle until your milk comes in dear. When your milk comes in we'll have a lactation consultant help you with breastfeeding." JT handed the baby back to Cat and the nurse helped Catherine start feeding her hungry daughter. Cat watched amazed as her baby hungrily sucked down her bottle.

Downstairs in the alley, Vincent was struggling to keep a hold on himself. He knew it was only a matter of time, so he jumped down into a sewer, just as the beast started to emerge. He kept playing it over in his head. Catherine had a baby. His baby. His baby that could potentially be a beast. What had de doomed Catherine to? Living a life with two beasts? He roared and paced, the anger and panic coursing through him. Occasionally he punched a wall, but he mostly paced, or ran, up and down the tunnels. He struggled to get a hold of himself, and he was starting to panic, when he heard it. It was a tiny cry, small but angry, and he could hear it so clearly. So clearly in fact, that it snapped him right out of beast mode. His mind was suddenly clear, but hyper focused on the cry. He felt almost physically compelled to find the source, his legs carrying him forward without him thinking about it. In minutes, he was behind the hospital, staring at the window of a hospital room. Without thinking, he jumped, climbing his way to the window, a few floors up. He looked through the window, and saw JT holding a bundle of blankets. MINE! The thought popped into Vincent's head with such ferocity it startled him. He felt feral, wanted to rip the baby out of his arms. Suddenly JT turned away. He couldn't see it anymore. As he tried to get a hold of himself, he watched the nurse hand cat a bottle, help her start feeding it and walk out. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream.

When Tess screamed, cat and JT jumped a foot in the air. "What the hell…." JT trailed off when he saw Vincent on the window sill. He was beasted out but there was something different about him. Different, and more dangerous. He could sense it in Vincent's gaze. Tess opened the window and stepped back. Vincent dropped into the room and stalked towards cat. Catherine's first reflex was to protect the baby but she willed herself not to cover her. Everybody was staring at Vincent but he didn't know why. Then he caught himself in the mirror. He was still beasted out. He never thought this clearly when he was beasted out. Usually it was a jumble of emotions and thoughts and feelings. Vincent stalked toward the bed, like a predator searching for prey. He got closer and used his claws to gently move the blanket away from its face. The baby stopped drinking and stared at Vincent, yellow eyes meeting yellow eyes. The baby held his gaze until, slowly, the beast retreated. Cat was too shocked to say anything. She simply stared at the baby, then him, then back toward the baby again. JT broke the silence. "Welcome back man. Where have you been?" Tess wrinkled her nose. "And why do you smell like a sewer?" Vincent sucked in a breath "It's a long story." Vincent looked back at the baby. He could tell she was a girl from the pink cap alone. Vincent took off his jacket and slung it across the chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing Catherine. "Catherine, did you have any idea?" Before Cat could answer, an older Doctor strolled into the room and everybody turned to look at him. "Hi folks. I'm Dr. Wineberg. I'm the pediatrician in charge of your daughter's tests. Dr. Keller, it's nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you." Vincent nodded impatiently. "What do her test results look like? Is she okay?" The doctor nodded and smiled. "She measures at about 34 weeks gestation, which means she was born a bit premature, but she's completely healthy. We've checked vitals, her respiratory and digestive systems. Everything looks great. Besides being a bit small, she's perfectly healthy." The doctor looked thoughtful. "You folks were very lucky. Not all these stories have happy endings." The doctor lifted the baby out of Catherine's arms and laid her in the bassinet to check her over. When the doctor peeled back the blankets, the baby let out an indignant cry at the cold air on her skin. Vincent found himself having to steel himself against the beast, yet again. The doctor quickly finished his exam and wrapped her back up. The fussing quieted down as she started to fall asleep. "You guys pick a name out yet?" Vincent and Catherine exchanged glances. The doctor smiled at them. "I'll take that as a no. You folks get some rest. A nurse will check back in a little while." With his finals words, the door closed and the group was alone once more.

"Vincent, don't bite my head off, but I think it was her." Vincent puzzled at JT's words for a second, before it hit him. His episodes, his volatility and his almost overbearing protectiveness over Catherine. "I think the beast in you must have sensed her somehow. It makes sense if you think about it. I saw you almost take that doctors head off when she started crying" Vincent nodded in understanding. "Do you think I'm safe to be around her?" Vincent took a step back as he spoke. Catherine spoke up this time "Vincent, you unbeasted when you saw her, if anything she helps you. Now, on a more serious subject, was I the only one that saw her eyes glow?" "I saw it." Vincent and JT spoke at the same time. Catherine would have laughed, but she was too worried about her baby. "JT, is there a way to figure out how deep the beast goes in her? What if the hospital finds out? Do you think they'd take her away to dissect her or turn her into a Guinea pig?" Vincent growled. "That's not going to happen." JT took a step forward. "Relax Vincent. Nobody is taking her away. They do test blood in newborns, but it's minimal. They prick the heel, take a few drops, and test for diseases and such. What I can do, is test the blood at home, get a preview of what they might find. It will require me drawing some blood though. Do you think you can handle that Vincent?" Vincent nodded, but didn't move away from the sleeping baby, just to the side. JT set to work, quickly drawing a small vial of blood and storing it away. "I'll go test this right now." Tess stood up to follow JT. "I'll go with him." With a final, concerned glance at Vincent, Tess disappeared after JT.

Vincent turned to look at Catherine. "Did you know?" Catherine stared him down. "Vincent, I swear I had no idea. I've been having periods for months, I haven't gained a pound. You've seen me." Vincent was confused. "How could you have possibly been pregnant and not known?" Catherine signed. "You're the doctor Vincent." Vincent scoffed."I'm an ER doctor, not an OBGYN" Catherine sighed again, then started to cry. Vincent's doctor side immediately switched off and his husband role took over. "Catherine? what's wrong?" Catherine flashed. "What's wrong! Are you seriously asking me that?! I just had a baby Vincent! Your baby! Who's eyes glow! Whose probably a beast! I've had no time to prepare! We have nothing a baby needs in our apartment! What if they figure out what she is and take her away?! How is she going to function in society?!" Catherine took a breath and collapsed against his chest in body heaving sobs. Sobs of fear, frustration, confusion, and exhaustion. About 15 minutes later, Catherine had cried her self out and was dozing off on his chest. He laid her back in the hospital bed as the nurse bustled in with a fresh bottle.

She smiled as she checked Catherine's vitals then turned to the bassinet. She quickly divested the baby of her blankets and efficiently changed her diaper. She looked up at Vincent when she was finished. "Would you like to try skin to skin?" Vincent was hesitant but quietly agreed and unbuttoned his shirt. The nurse peeled the blankets off of the baby until she was left in her diaper. She gently handed her to Vincent. "Careful. Make sure to support her head." It wasn't until she was in his arms that he realized how truly tiny she was. She was warm and wiggly. He carefully sat down and cradled her to his chest. He could feel her tiny heartbeat. It seemed to mingle with his own in a way he couldn't describe. It was like a connection. Fragile but strong, every heartbeat seemed to relax him, and made the beast in him feel like purring. After a few minutes she started to get fussy. He gently switched positions and cradled her in the crook of his arm as he offered her the bottle. She quickly went to work emptying it, staring up intently at her father. As she fed, Vincent analyzed his daughter, internally cataloguing every tiny finger and toe. Her bassinet listed her at five pounds, but she felt lighter than feathers in his arms. She was beautiful like her mother, but built solid like him.

She stared up at him as she drank, when he caught her eyes, they glowed a warm golden color. Before he could think about it, his own eyes glowed in response. They held each other's gaze, their eyes a stronger connection than their heartbeats. Vincent couldn't tear his eyes away as the feelings swirled through him. He felt almost a primal satisfaction, coupled with a human sense of wonder and amazement. He created this life. He helped make this beautiful tiny thing. She was his and no one else's. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Catherine's hand touched his arm. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Catherine stared in awe at her newborn daughter. The moment was broken as the door flew open and JT flew into the room, breathless but excited. Tess followed JT into the room, looking concerned.

"You're never gonna believe this!" JT sputtered. Vincent looked up at JT, waiting for him to finish. Catherine was looking at him as well, equal interest in her own eyes. JT caught his breath and began to speak again. "Catherine, have you had any symptoms that could have been pregnancy related in the last six months?" Catherine thought about it. "A few months ago I thought I had the stomach flu. I was puking for two weeks and then it went away." "How long ago?" JT asked. "About five months ago." Cat replied. JT continued on, excited. "I tested her DNA. She's definitely got cross species DNA, but it's different. Somehow Cat's DNA mixing with yours must have changed it. Her growth was accelerated. Something in her DNA makes her grow faster than a normal human being. Right around when she got that flu is when you started acting more territorial right Vincent? More protective? More aggressive?" Vincent nodded. Then he and Catherine reeled in shock. Catherine shook her head in disbelief. "Are you telling me I was only pregnant for six months?!" JT nodded excitedly. "That's exactly what I'm telling you" Catherine and Vincent were astounded.

Before anybody could say anything else, two DHS agents walked in. The bigger one stepped towards Vincent, who reflexively growled. The man took a cautious step back. The smaller agent spoke. " We're here to help you, I promise. The technicians texting her blood found cross species DNA, which made them suspicious. They're coming to take more blood for more rigorous testing." Vincent growled again. The agents backed up again. "We can help you. We've convinced them to check their machines again for errors and contaminated a couple other samples. We also have this." The agent produced a small vial of liquid and a needle. "What the hell is that?" Cat asked. "It's a serum that can cover up her DNA. We've been working on it for a while. She'll still have her cross species DNA. But when they draw blood and test it, it will look and show as completely normal." Vincent asked the question this time. "Does it have any side effects?" The agent turned to Vincent and spoke. "There are no side effects that we know of. It's been tested rigorously and is completely safe."

Both Vincent and Catherine were doubtful, but agreed to the injection. The smaller agent, now identified as Todd Williams, quickly and discreetly filled the syringe and injected the newborn. She started to fuss but quieted down as agent Williams pulled the needle out. The agents disappeared as quickly as they came. Vincent handed the newborn to Catherine and began to pace, feeling agitated.

Tess piped up from the corner of the room. "Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Cat and Vincent exchanged looks. "She does need a name." Cat pointed out. Vincent sat down next to Cat and they both stared down at their sleepy baby. "What do you think?" Cat whispered, running a finger down her newborns tiny cheek. Vincent was thoughtful for a moment. "We could name her after your mom." He suggested. Cat wrinkled her nose. "We could use that as a middle name. But I want a fresh first name." Cat stared at her daughter for a few moments. "How about Kassidy?" She suggested. Vincent nodded. " I like that." He whispered, "Kassidy Vanessa Keller." Tess spoke up "Can we call her 'Kassie' for short?" Cat smiled and nodded.

A few moments later, a nurse bustled in. "Do we have name yet? We still need to fill out a birth certificate." "We have a name." Cat confirmed, smiling widely. "That's wonderful!" The nurse chirped. "What is it?" Catherine and Vincent replied at the same time. "Kassidy Vanessa Keller"


End file.
